


i dont know what to title this but Akira is just sad

by Taffio



Category: Persona 5, persona - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BIG PERSONA 5 SPOILERS, Hurt/Comfort, dont read if ya havent gone past shidos palace, idk if that counts as major character death but, ill tag it just to be safe, sorta - Freeform, wow bruh thats edgy, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taffio/pseuds/Taffio
Summary: basically Akira is sad about the whole Shido palace incident w the pancake boy and then he calls up his gamer friend to comfort him eggs dee





	i dont know what to title this but Akira is just sad

**Author's Note:**

> bro idk how to write just take this first fanfic yeet

-takes place after akira gets home (after akechi dies yea epic ok)-

Akira stepped into the empty cafe. Unlike usual, Sojiro wasn't at the counter to welcome him back, and to be honest, he was relieved. He didn't have the energy to fake a smile this time, not after today.  
The sudden buzzing of his phone startled him out of his thoughts and he quickly went to check it. It was the phantom thief chat, all discussing what had happened today. Akira didn't have the energy to respond right now, so he shut off his phone and put it away in his pocket. 

"Akechi saved us all in the end. I think in his heart, he might not have been so bad." Morgana stated. The past tense in the phrase made Akira tense up, reminding him that Akechi was gone, and won't be coming back. Making his way to the attic, he set  
down the bag Morgana was in next to his bed, and sat down. 

'What if I could've saved him?' 

The thought made his heart sink. What if he didn't hesitate? What if he shot the cognitive Akechi immediately instead? Would he have been able to save h-

"Hey.. you okay?" 

Morgana got out of the school bag and jumped up on the bed next to Akira, who seemed to be lost in thought. Akira jumped a bit, and quickly nodded, not wanting the cat to worry about him. He laid down and pulled the covers up to his chest, though he doubted he could get any sleep that night.

\-----

Akira definitely wasn't sleeping easy that night.  
Memories replayed over and over, seemingly getting more and more overwhelming. He could vividly hear Akechi's voice in his mind, as his last words were on repeat like a broken record. He remembered the splitting sound of the gunshots that echoed through the boiler room. He remembered everything. 

"Change Shido's heart.. In my stead.. End his crimes.."  
"Please..!"

Akira remembered the desperation in Akechi's voice, the way his voice broke, and it all hurt too much. Akira remembered the way Akechi had described his past, back at Leblanc. 

"I was passed from foster home to foster home."

It hurt Akira to think that Akechi was an orphan at such a young age, he's talented, but Shido ruined his chance at a future. He had a bright one ahead of him if it wasn't for someone like that. He then remembered what he had said during their battle.

"I was extremely particular about my life, my grades, my public image, so that someone would want me around!"

Akechi must've been incredibly lonely, he may have been a celebrity, though he was missing the people that keep you going. He didn't have people like the phantom thieves by his side. He had no one, his "father" was a horrible manipulating person who only wanted to use Akechi for power. Akira's body tensed up as he thought about if Akechi had been able to join their side. He could've finally been shown what'd he missed in life, he could finally gain the friendships and bonds that he never had. 

Though that could never happen now, his life was gone, and there was no turning back.

Akira felt his eyes burn at that thought. His breath hitched in his throat as tears ran down his cheeks.

"I- I'm so sorry.." were the only words he could choke out inbetween his sobs. He pulled his knees up to his chest and broke down further. His heart was pounding through his chest, as each memory only made him cry harder to a point where he could barely breathe. He knew he's not the type to ask for help, but he needed someone right now. He shakily picked up his phone and wiped his tears so he could read the screen. "Ryuji Sakamoto" He dialed the number and went to hit call, but hesitated.

What if he was asleep? ... No there's no way any of us could sleep after that. Akira hit the call button and anxiously waited, but was unable to slow his breathing. The phone stopped ringing as he heard his friend's voice. 

"Hey this is Ryuj- Akira?" Ryuji's sentence cut off when he heard choked breaths and sobs coming from the other side of the phone. "H-hey, hey, I'm on my way ok? I'll be there shortly just stay there ok?" Akira let out a whimper as he pulled his knees closer to him, staying on the phone with Ryuji.

Within the span of just a couple minutes Ryuji arrived at the Cafe and quickly got up to the attic. He stopped for a second at the sight in front of him. Akira was shaking and sobbing into his knees, while Morgana was curled up next to him in an effort to comfort him. "Oh man.." Ryuji quickly sat on the bed next to him and pulled him close. "Shh shh, its alright, I'm here." Ryuji rubbed his friends back to soothe him a bit as Akira gripped onto him, crying into his chest. Ryuji noticed that Akira was starting to hyperventilate.

He pulled away a little bit and gently put his hand on Akira's cheek. "Hey, look at me ok? Deep breath in.." He did an exaggerated breath in, encouraging Akira to do the same. "..and out.." He slowly breathed out, and Akira shakily followed him. They repeated this for a couple minutes until Akira's breathing started to even out. After a few moments, he pulled Ryuji in to hug him. They stayed like that for a moment, until Akira spoke up.

"I.. I'm sorry if I woke you up." 

Ryuji was taken aback by the statement and quickly responded.

"Huh? No man, don't worry about it! I wasn't sleeping well anyways." He paused for a moment, and then added on. "Besides, even if I was asleep, I'd be awake in an instant to help ya out dude." Akira smiled softly at the statement, and pulled him closer. At this point, they were both pretty tired after all that had happened that day. Ryuji shifted a bit, but Akira quickly tightened his grip on him. 

"Don't go.." Ryuji's eyes widened for a moment, but then softened. "Don't worry, I'd never leave you like this." 

They both ended up laying down holding eachother, when Akira's eyelids got heavy from exhaustion. "Good night.." he mumbled, drifting asleep on Ryuji. 

"Good night."

**Author's Note:**

> yea this is rlly out of character but yknow what first fic who cares


End file.
